vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
ProphET^
"''Brush yo' teeth and chew a mint, yo' breath hot" -''Prophet roasting someone Who is ProphET^(prophetxyz)? Prophet is a rookie detective and "the fox sin of greed". Lore Biography/History Prophet's lore starts approximately 2970 years ago. He was originally a small time thief who had to steal to get by. One day his teacher told him the tale of the Fountain of Youth and its guardian saint, the man grew an interest in the tale and not more than ten years later he could finally act on his interest. Before being labelled one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, climbed the gigantic tree in the Fairy King's Forest, where the Fountain of Youth was located. After climbing to the top, Elaine, the forest's guardian sain, tried to stop his quest, believing that he had malicious intent, however he was not put off by this and kept climbing the tree time and time again. Until finally he wasn't having it anymore and pulled out his three section staff and prepared for a fight. He seemingly attacked her, but instead manipulated the staff to grab the cup that held the water from the fountain, however it wasnt this time he would gain immortality. The cup was snatched back by the guardian and Ban decided to climb back down. However this was only to retrieve his book on ale that the guardian saint had blown away earlier. Over the course of a week on the tree he and the Saint grew closer and developed feelings, however this was a short venture as not much later a demon attacked the forest. With hellfire burning down the woods he decided to fight the demon which in turn fatally wounded him. The Saint wouldn't have him killed and handed him the cup, however he declined and gave it back to the saint, she then proceeded to transfuse it to him with a kiss, leaving her to die and Undead Ban to become a deadly sin for the greed he had long since lost. He then received an almoca leaf, the last seed of the forest, and was asked to plant this. Sometime later he planted the seed and this seed soon grew into a new forest for the fairies to live in. They labelled him king. His rule was however cut short after he was put on death row for apparently destroying the forest himself, drinking the fountain of youth, and the alleged murder of it's guardian saint. After being asked for any last words by the executioner, he simply said his name was wrong and that he was Undead Ban, not Bandit Ban. He proved this by being executed numerous times, but no number of times would do the trick as he would instantly regenerate and come back once more. Over time he has had numerous romantic relationships, however being a hopeless romantic they have always ended in a loss for the immortal being. Two of these relationships were: Cheese and Prophet argued and broke up. 3 days later Prophet announces that he has knocked up Loading. Prophet's relationship with Loading....: After getting Loading.... pregnant he claimed he would take responsibility (which he did) and proposed to her, the flame however burnt out after the child was born. Prophet has two children, his first child Virz was adopted from a horrible situation in which she was addicted to drugs and alcohol, Prophet stepped in and made a difference in her life, with a good male role-model she turned into an upstanding human being. She later transitioned into a man. His second child is his pride and joy, his Pièce de rèsistance, his Magnum Opus, his mini-me. In Prophet's eyes he's the peak of human evolution. His name is Lord Ryan, he was originally to have a twin but his brother/sister died in childbirth. He is also the man teaching the Archangels about human emotion, however it seems he is regretting this decision as they use what he taught them against him. Mafia Wars/The Crossover During the Crossover Chronicle, Prophet generally helps out Chipz if he appears to need it and seems to be mostly on his side. For his involvement with Chipz he was targeted by Zentreya for information. Under the cover of a relationship, the plan was set into action. The trap was sprung not much later in the presentation room. Heartbroken and filled with Cyanide he returned to Club Rogue. He was hired by Chipz to help out around the club after the attempted assassination. Death of Mishtal Sometime after the violent murder of Mishtal, Roflgator blamed Prophet for the killing, citing his access to firearms due to his occupation. However, when confronted about it on June 3rd, 2018, Prophet revealed the power he had been hiding, he could feel the pain, but no matter how many bullets he took he just wouldn't die, much to Roflgator's dismay. Through his investigations Prophet managed to find out that Roflgator was the one who murdered Mishtal, he did however not need to reveal this information as Roflgator openly admitted to the murder during Jor's Wedding. Trivia * His character and lore are based on Ban from the anime "Nanatsu no taizai" (Seven Deadly Sins) * Several people have mentioned that he "gets uglier every time they see him." * Apparently, Zentreya and Prophet have found a common ground and the two are experimenting, seeing if there's relationship that can bloom. **In reality, this was a trick by Zentreya who used him to her advantages. Afterwards, she and a few members of the Anti-Lewd Army (A.L.A) surrounded him where she ordered one to slice off his ankle and fill him with cyanide. * His badge is actually fake, and clearly made of wood. * He has expressed the will to learn Sign Language. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/drproph *Twitter: https://twitter.com/DrProphTTV Gallery Prophet scuffed.jpg|Scuffed, low-poly Prophet Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters